Unknown Daughter
by LKrisNewcomb
Summary: Ok... I suck at writing summaries. If you really want to know what its about read it. Oh. Yeah. And in case some of you didn't know I am rewriting this.
1. Unknown Daughter 1

Unknown Daughter  
  
By: LKrisNewcomb  
  
My name is Seowu. Daughter of Goku-son. Sister of Gohan and Goten.  
  
Goku, Gohan, and Goten are common names to all people.  
  
Goko the guy who saved the world from the two Sayins. Or as most people know the Sayins as, the evil aliens.  
  
Gohan the little kid who fought Cell and later on in life turned into Saya Man.  
  
Then there is Goten. My twin. He was second place in the Jr. division of a fighting tournament.  
  
But as for me I have basically remained unknown to most people.  
  
Although I am a fighter as well and I enjoy training as much as them. But I just don't find as much joy in actual fights as they do. For me training is just a way that I can see myself beating my old records. For the challenge of getting better. Not to excel in fighting. But to know that I can do it.  
  
My family is not the only well known group of people that I associate myself with. There is Vegeta's family.  
  
Bulma isn't know for fighting but more her intelligence when it comes to computer technology. Also her father owning the Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegeta the supposed 'evil alien' is Bulma's husband. He keeps to himself mostly. Always trying to beat my dad. But Goten and I can always get him to talk about planet Vegeta and the Sayin race.  
  
Then there is Trunks. Personally I think he is the best looking guy around… But that's just what I say. He beat my brother, Goten, in the Jr. Division of the fighting tournament.  
  
Right now you are probably thinking, 'Why, if her family is so famous for doing great things, does she not want to be a part in it. Or why isn't she more well known than she is?'  
  
The reason is mostly that they have done so many great things. That many people owe them their lives. I don't think that I could ever live up to what they have done.  
  
I can fight as well as them and do what they do just as well too. I just don't think that I could achieve what they have done.  
  
But right now my biggest problem is tomorrow. Which is the day me, Goten, and Trunks, all start high school. Not at home being home schooled, but at a public school.  
  
So I'll live my life the best I can and maybe someday reach the level that my family and friends are at. But until then I will remain the unknown daughter of Goku-son.  
  
  
  
NOTES  
  
OK as most people who are reading this maybe again or started reading it and came back to it notice. I am rewriting this fanfic. I was looking over the chapters that I had already posted up and stuff… And I noticed that I had a lot of spelling errors and it didn't look that good on notepad and it pretty much sucked. So I am completely rewriting it on Microsoft Word so it'll look better and have less spelling errors (hopefully ^_^;). It will keep the same plot pretty much. Just a few changes in the story.  
  
R&R  
  
LKrisNewcomb@aol.com 


	2. Unknown Daughter 2

Unknown Daughter  
  
By: LKrisNewcomb  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
  
  
Just for information. These * will be used for thoughts. Ok. To make that easier for some of you slow people * = thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Goten yelled at me while digging through a pile of clothes looking for the outfit he wanted. "Seowu it's time to get up... We got to go to school soon!"  
  
"I know.. I know.. I'm up.. Geez Goten could you be any happier sounding?" I asked. I knew he could hear the sarcasm in my voice because he paused.  
  
"Yeah probably" He answered after thinking a moment. "Come on Seowu you're only grouchy because you have to get up before 2 in the afternoon! Get up and start getting ready and you'll wake up and be your cheery self again" He stood up finally finding the shirt and pants he wanted to wear. Then promptly took off all his clothes but his underwear off and started changing.  
  
"Hey Goten. Don't you think you could change in the bathroom or something?" I asked throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"I could. But I'm not. This is my room too" Goten threw the pillow back at me. Then started making his bed.  
  
"Seowu you better not be going back to sleep!" I opened my eyes again and saw Goten looking down on me.  
  
"Geez Goten. Can't I just have a few more minutes. What time is it?" I asked grumpily.  
  
"About 7:45. Come on we need to be at school by 8 and it'll take us five minutes to get Trunks and 2 minutes to get to school!" He started brushing his hair. But it didn't do much good it continued to stick straight up in the air.  
  
I got up out of bed and picked out some clothes and started to get dressed.  
  
"Hey Goten why do you want to be there by 8? Classes don't even start until 8:20" I started making my own bed. Then I walked over to my mirror and brushed my hair.  
  
"Well we need to be there in time to meet people and find our classes and stuff. Besides I'm excited about this!" Goten walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
*I don't understand him some times*  
  
Me and Goten were twins. We also had this sort of connection thing. Like one of us could think something and the other one would know what we were thinking. It worked most of the time. It helped us by letting us know when we were bugging the other one too much. But once in a while knowing that we were bugging the other one just made up bug them more.  
  
I walked out of the room into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth, while looking in the mirror.  
  
Since I was his twin I looked almost just like him except I was female. So I was smaller build. And I had the same black hair as him except it didn't stick up like his.  
  
I was all ready to go so I went back to my room to grab my backpack. I had thrown some things I had thought that I would need to day in it.  
  
I walked over to our front door and was looking out the little window on it. I could see Goten standing in the front yard waiting for me.  
  
I started to open the door when I heard my mom call me.  
  
"Seowu? Are you guys leaving now?"  
  
"Yes mom. We have to go or we're going to be late" I started to walk out.  
  
"Wait Seowu. What did we talk about last night. Say it real quick for me" She said walking over to me with her hands on her hips.  
  
"No fighting with anyone... Verbally or physically. Don't get and attitude with teachers. So respect for other people and their beliefs" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "That good?" I asked.  
  
"I guess it has to be for now. Just try not to get in trouble the first day of school please?" She gave me a hug and pushed me out the door.  
  
"I could have walked out the door on my own" I said tightening my backpack so that it wouldn't fall off while I we were flying. Then walked over to Goten.  
  
"You ready?" He asked as I walked up.  
  
I nodded and we jumped up and flew off in the direction of Trunks' house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_^  
  
LKrisNewcomb@aol.com 


	3. Unknown Daughter 3

Unknown Daughter  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: LKrisNewcomb  
  
  
  
We flew off in the direction of Trunks house. He would be attending the same school at use. All of us had been home schooled until now. All of us had gotten our parents to say yes to letting us going to a public school our high school years. It wasn't as hard as we thought it would be to convince mom about letting us go. I actually think that she sort of wanted us to go. But it took a lot longer to convince Bulma that Trunks would be getting just a good a education as he would if he were home schooled. But after a while even she said yes.  
  
I was really excited about going. But I just didn't vocalize it as much as Goten was. I couldn't wait to go and meet a cool group of people to hang out with. And I was sort of hoping that there would be a ton of hot guys there. There is nothing worse that a whole school full of ugly guys.  
  
*You know that's sort of superficial* I thought to myself. *Oh well. Everyone has a few moments when they're shallow*  
  
To give you a little info on myself. I was born a little after the cell games. And as I said before Me and Goten are twins. We look only a little alike though. We both have black hair. But his sticks up in all directions like dads. Mine is a lot more smoother. We are both pretty short and have big black eyes like my dad. And the one thing that I hate that both of us have problems is our facial expressions. Look into one of our faces and you will know what we are thinking, were thinking or were getting ready to think. So I guess maybe we were a lot more alike than I was willing to admit.  
  
We have known Trunks our entire life. Ever since we were all little kids we were best friends. We know everything about each other. Trunks is part of our family as far we are concerned. Goten and Trunks had always included me in everything. They never went through the 'girls are nasty stay away from them or you'll die' phase. I like Trunks. I even think he's hot… A little. But I would never hit on him. I mea he's my best friend.  
  
Trunks and Goten train a LOT. They enjoy fighting. But only as a sport. They are awesome at it!  
  
There is a think that only I know about myself that I have never told anyone. That is I am stronger than Goten and Trunks. Stronger than my dad and Gohan. That makes me the strongest. On earth at least. But I don't plan to tell them yet. They're going to have to wait. Fighting isn't one of my favorite things so it isn't important for them to know.  
  
Anyway we were finally at Trunks house.  
  
  
  
Goten ran up to the door and started banging on it.  
  
"Trunks!!! Trunks???!!! Are you ready yet? Come on we're going to be late!!" Goten yelled at the top of his voice.  
  
"What is all this yelling about?!!" An angry Vegeta opened the door and yelled out.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta. But we have to go. Is Trunks ready yet?" Goten slightly bowed to Vegeta out of respect and habit.  
  
"He's almost ready." Vegeta looked at me. "And you Seowu are you ready for your first day at this public school?" He said public like it was some sort of bad thing. He could be really arrogant at times.  
  
"Yes Vegeta!" I replied slightly bowing to him like Goten had.  
  
I really liked Vegeta. He seemed sort of mean and grouchy all the time on the outside. And he seemed hateful and stuck up. But deep down he really does care about his family and friends. He just had a weird hateful stuck up way of showing it.  
  
"Huh. Well you guys know that if we were still on Planet Vegeta you wouldn't go to this… Public school. You would go to a fighting school where they taught you only the best fighting techniques. Not wasting your time on stuff like English. Psh. Learning about your own language"  
  
"Hey guys! I'm finally ready!" Trunks said pushing his way out of the house around his dad. "Hey dad we really wish we could stand around and listen to you talk about Planet Vegeta but we really got to go"  
  
We ran out to the middle of the yard and started flying off. And I think I heard Vegeta mutter something about not respecting a prince. Trunks gave his dad a peace sign and flew off right behind us.  
  
  
  
LKrisNewcomb@aol.com  
  
Lisa (Yoko) 


	4. Unknown Daughter 4

Unknown Daughter  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By: LKrisNewcomb  
  
We arrived at school exactly 20 minutes early. We decided that before we went around to meet anyone we should go to the front office to get our schedules. It turns out that all three of us had the same classes together. Bulma had said she would try to pull some strings to make that work our.  
  
We then found our lockers and put all our stuff in them.  
  
We decided that the best thing was to split up and see who we could meet before classes started. I agreed to that knowing that Goten and Trunks wouldn't split up but would stay together and walk around.  
  
I walked through all the halls looking around. I was amazed… There was something about school that I liked but I couldn't put my finger on it. I tried not to stare as I watched all different kinds of students hanging out.  
  
"Hey you're new here aren't you?" I heard a voice behind me ask.  
  
"Yeah. I am" I turned around to see a girl who was about my height with light brown hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"What's your name? If you don't mind my asking." She stared at me.  
  
"Name's Seowu. Your's?" I asked to be polite.  
  
"Mine is Wataru. I like your name it sounds cool. Seowu." She said again as if she were just listening to herself say my name. I hope you like our school. I mean it's not much of a school compared to some bigger ones. But there are some really cool people here." Wataru said.  
  
"I think I'll like it here. This is my first year at a public school so I'm not going to be very picky. My best friend and my brother should be some where around here" I told her. "If I see them I'll point them out to you.  
  
"You have a brother? That's cool I'm an only child. What's his name? And what's your friends name? Oh yeah and what do you have first hour?" Wataru asked all of those questions in one breath.  
  
"Um. I'll answer the easiest question first. First hour I have Biology" I said looking down at my schedule.  
  
"That's cool so do I. Lets start heading that way." She started walking and I just followed her since I didn't know where it was.  
  
"OK to answer the rest of your question… Me and my brother are twins. His name is Goten. My best friend's name is Trunks" I said. Hoping that she wouldn't make up that many more questions. I wanted to get to know her before she knew everything about me.  
  
"Your brother is Goten and your best friend is Trunks?" Wataru sounded surprised. "Hey answer this question for me. Are they who I think they are? The two kids that a long time ago maybe when we were say 10 fought in the tournament finals?"  
  
"Yeah that's them. And my dad's name is Goku. You've heard of us? That's cool." I said.  
  
*I wonder how many people know about me and my family?*  
  
"Heard of you! It's everyone's dream to meet your family! In case you didn't notice everyone at this school is a martial arts fan! Fanatic!" We got to the classroom and walked in.  
  
"Oh I can fight. I'm Ok at it. But you know for some reason I don't ever REALLY want to fight." I walked around the room. "Hey do you have any friends that you could introduce me too? You know I want to get to know a lot of people here"  
  
"No sorry about that. I'm not in any popular group. Not even the outcast group. I'm a loner." Wataru answered.  
  
"Why not? You seem like a cool person" I was shocked how could a person so talkative and out going not have friends?  
  
"Oh. I don't know. I just wasn't ever accepted into the cool crowd. Or any crowds." She just shrugged. "If you want you can ditch me and go meet some other people. I'll understand ya know."  
  
"Nah. You seem cool enough for me." I said. Then I looked over into a corner and saw Trunks surrounded by a group of girls. Goten was beside him with the same problem.  
  
"Hey! Look! It's our… Uh… Good friend Seowu! Seowu come here we saved you a seat!" Goten and Trunks yelled to me pointing at a seat next to them.  
  
I understood what they wanted… They wanted me to get them out of the predicament that they were in. But I didn't know if I wanted to yet or not.  
  
"Hey is that Goten and Trunks?" Wataru asked.  
  
"Yeah. They saved me a seat. Come on lets go save them" I sighed.  
  
*I hope I don't have to do this for them every class*  
  
"Hey everyone out of my way!" I pushed through the giant group of girls and sat down in the desk they had pointed at. "Come on Wataru I can't save a seat forever." I motioned to a desk right in front of me.  
  
"Thanks. I really hate having to look for a desk. Especially when no one wants you to sit there but it's the only one left" She sat down and pulled out a pen and some paper.  
  
"Hey could I look at your schedule?" I handed it to her. "This is cool we have the same classes. That's cool it gives me some one to talk to."  
  
She handed my schedule back to me and then handed me a pen.  
  
"Um."  
  
"You can have it. Since it is your first day and everything."  
  
"Ummm. What is it?" I looked at the pen. "I mean from the obvious that it is a pen?"  
  
"It's a gel pen… They're in right now. But they're sort of expensive. At some places the metallic ones are one dollar a pop. If you don't want that one I have some different colors," Wataru pulled out what seemed like fifty colors in gel pens.  
  
She had originally given me a red one. But I looked through all of them and pulled out a purple one with sparkles in it.  
  
"That's a metallic one. You can keep it." She pulled out a blue one for herself and put the rest of them away.  
  
Then the bell rang and the teacher walked in the door.  
  
"At this school they run our schedule with that bell. When it rings it means that class is ready to start. When it rings the next time it means that class is over. Then you have five minutes to go to your locker and hang out before the bell rings again for the beginning of the next class. It goes on all day" She whispered to me.  
  
"Um Ok" I nodded to her. "Why do they use a bell and not something else?"  
  
"I don't know. Well we tried using lights above the door but that didn't work out that well. And remember to whisper. You aren't suppose to talk during class periods." She whispered back.  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that" I said lowering my voice.  
  
"Welcome to my class students. My name is Mr. Benton. How are all of you this morning? I'm glad to be back after a whole summer of leisure time. How about you?" As he asked this I could hear a whole bunch um mumbling.  
  
"As you all know this will be your biology class. I will start by calling role. When you hear your name raise your hand and say here." Mr. Benton started calling off names.  
  
After he had gone through everyone's name he went on to tell us about what we were going to do in his class this year. He talked about the supplies we would need and the rules for his class. I have to admit I got sort of bored and zoned out for a while.  
  
After forty five minutes the bell rang.  
  
As we gathered up our papers and books Trunks asked, "Hey Seowu who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh wow sorry about that. Hey Goten, Trunks, this is Wataru. Wataru this is Goten and Trunks" as I said each of their names I pointed at them.  
  
"Wow I'm sooo glad I could meet you!" Wataru looked like she was in heaven.  
  
"Yeah and we're glad that you didn't jump on us the first time you saw us so that you could try to make out with us like all those other girls did." Goten joked.  
  
"All of them wanted to go out with you guys?!" Me and Wataru asked.  
  
"Yeah weird isn't it?" Trunks asked us.  
  
"Sort of," I answered thinking about it.  
  
'Not really," Said Wataru. "All the girls are excited every time there are new guys at school. They get tired of all the old guys"  
  
"Weird" I said. "Oh well. Lets go to our next class. You guys want to meet there after we go to our lockers?"  
  
"Sure" They all said. Then we split up and walked separate ways. Goten went with Trunks and I went with Wataru.  
  
  
  
"Wow! Thanks for introducing them to me!" Wataru exclaimed while she waited for me to fish all my stuff out of my locker.  
  
"No problem. I mean who cares? I'm sure if you had any other friends you'd introduce them to me" I said reaching into my locker to grab the notebook for next hour.  
  
"Yeah you're right. Well I'm glad to finally have a group I can tell you that" she said happily.  
  
"Yeah lets go to class now" I said standing up.  
  
"Alright" She said and started leading me to our next class.  
  
  
  
LKrisNewcomb@aol.com  
  
Please review!! 


	5. Unknown Daughter 5

Unknown Daughter  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By: LKrisNewcomb  
  
"Hey Seowu we saved you a seat!! We even saved one for your friend this time!" Goten yelled at us from across the room as we walked in.  
  
"Is he over protective or something?" Wataru asked me.  
  
"Nah. We're just really close… Sort of like best friends" I explained to her as we walked over to claim the seats they had been saving for us.  
  
"What are you doing?" I heard a snotty sounding voice as we sat down.  
  
I turned around to see an average size girl with blonde hair, and green eyes looking down her nose at us.  
  
"In case you didn't know. That is MY seat that you are sitting in… So what do you think that you are doing?" She asked again.  
  
"We are sitting down in these desks in preparation for class" I answered. In the same tone of voice as her I hoped.  
  
"Well just in case you didn't hear me before. That is my seat" She said.  
  
"Well to bad. We were hear first. So find some other seats." I said trying to imitate her snobby voice.  
  
"You'll pay" I heard her say under her breath.  
  
"Oh! Hello there" Her voice changed when she saw Trunks sitting there.  
  
"Hi" He said sharply. "What can I do for you?" He asked. I hadn't heard his voice ever sound that cold before.  
  
"Hey what are you doing sitting there wasting your time with them" She said pointing at me and Wataru. "You can come sit with me and my friends" She smiled. "And so can you if you like" She said as she pointed to Goten.  
  
"No thanks. But I will ask you to refrain from talking to and about my friends like that" Trunks said to her.  
  
"She's your friend!?" Well for your information I'm the most popular kid in this school. Or most popular girl at least. And you can either hang out with trash like that or you can come hang out with me. You'll be accepted into the cool crowd. I'd make sure of that. Besides do you really want to be seen with people like that? Why not come and hang out with the cool people? I'm sure it would make your year at this school a lot more fun if you did." She looked down at me and Wataru as she said this.  
  
"No I'll stay with them. Thank you" Said Trunks.  
  
"And THAT one is my sister. And THAT other one is my friend" Said Goten.  
  
"Fine" She said as she walked off and sat down in the row on the other side of the room.  
  
"Who is that?" I asked Wataru.  
  
"That's KiKi. She thinks that she's the most popular kid in the school. But don't worry she's not. The real 'cool group' is a whole lot nicer than her. She is actually the least popular in school. She just likes to lie to herself" Wataru said angrily.  
  
"Who are those people that group around her?" I asked. A small group of people had formed around KiKi.  
  
"Those are her followers. They were dumb enough to believe her when she told them that she was the most popular. They're a mean group I can tell you that" Wataru answered. "Just ignore them they can be as bad as KiKi"  
  
"Oh ok" I said.  
  
"Jerks!!" I heard Goten say under his breath.  
  
"Yeah no kidding. I'll kill them if you say anything else like that about Seowu. You too Wataru" Trunks said.  
  
"Hey guys… Calm down. They're to stupid to go wasting your time worrying about" I said trying to calm them down.  
  
"Yeah I know but no one calls my sister THAT like she did. If anyone is a thing not a person it would be her!" Goten hissed angrily.  
  
Right then the bell rang and we all had to quiet down.  
  
  
  
Second hour is psychology. The teacher Coach Brad was really cool. He assigned our books out and we had an awesome class discussion.  
  
When it was over we had 10 minutes of free time.  
  
"Hey Wataru… Why do we have more time now than any other time between classes?" I asked.  
  
"This is called nutrition break. Since we don't eat lunch until 12:45 they let us have this so we can have a small snack to hold us over till lunch" She explained. "But our next class is really cool so instead of hanging out her lets go in the class room and hang out. It will give you time to meet everyone"  
  
We walked into the honors English class. We found seats that we liked and sat there talking about music.  
  
"Sooo what kind of music do you listen to?" Asked Wataru.  
  
"Well I'm pretty much into all of it. Except I have this weird hate for country music. I can't stand it. But everything else I like" I answered.  
  
"Well what's your favorite? Like out of all of it?" She asked.  
  
"Um… I like rock. Like SUM 41 they're cool" I had to think for a bit before I could answer her question.  
  
"What do you think of Blink 182?" Wataru asked pulling more paper out of her backpack.  
  
"They're good. But I still really like SUM 41 a lot more" I said.  
  
"What?! But Blink has been around a lot longer than them. I still think that they're better" answered Wataru.  
  
"What's this? Fellow rock fans?" I heard a guys voice say. I didn't recognize his voice.  
  
I turned around and there was this tall guy with brown hair and brown eyes looking at me.  
  
"You bet!" I said.  
  
"That's cool. My name's Usagi. Pleased to meetcha." He smiled. "Oh here are all of my friends" He said when a group of people came in. "Ok. This is Jay, Brook, Jeff, Tho, and Nicky. And your name would be?" Usagi asked.  
  
"My name's Seowu" I answered him. He seemed cool and so did his friends. "Um this may sound like a rude question. But Brook, Jeff, and Nicky. Aren't those sort of odd names. I know they use them in places like America and oh I don't know Europe"  
  
"Seowu that's a cool name" Tho said.  
  
"Yeah so I've been told" I answered.  
  
"Oh let me explain. They ARE Americans. Brook and Jeff moved her because they're parents got transferred. And Jay is a foreign exchange student. Hey do you need a group to hang with? If you do my group'll claim you" He said smiling.  
  
"Ok that's cool. I need a group. But I will only join your group under a few conditions" I said.  
  
"Alright. Name them and I'll tell you if they can be don" He answered right back.  
  
"My brother can be claimed by this group too"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"My best friend can be claimed by this group"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"And my best friend Wataru can be claimed by this group as well"  
  
"Deal"  
  
"Well than sure!! I'll be a part of your group!" I said happily.  
  
"Hey guys Seowu and her friend Wataru and her other best friend and her brother are now a part of our group" He told everyone.  
  
"Welcome to the group Seowu!"  
  
"Glad we claimed you"  
  
"Has anyone else offered or are we the first?"  
  
"Who is your other best friend and brother?"  
  
That's when Trunks and Goten walked in.  
  
"Hey guys over here!" I yelled and motioned to a couple of empty chairs beside us.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's your brother and you friend?!" Usagi asked.  
  
"They sure are"  
  
"Are they the fighting champs?" He asked.  
  
"Yep" I answered simply.  
  
"Cool!!" Usagi said.  
  
Everyone else started to notice them and asked the same questions. They all seemed pretty happy they had let me into the group now.  
  
When class started we all went through the exact same thing that we had done in all the other classes. But this time it was a lot more fun since we had been claimed by a group finally.  
  
During class Wataru wrote me a note:  
  
Hey Seowu! Hey I wanted to thank you for helping me get accepted by a group. That's cool. I thought that I would fill you in on who the members of the group are. The group that took us in is the most popular group in the whole school! We are part of the cool crowd now! I never thought I'd ever be in the cool crowd. Or any crowd to say the least. I think that after a while you may turn into the coolest girl in school! That would make KiKi pretty mad!  
  
Oh and I wanted to tell you a little about my life before you hear the rumors about it. I'm pretty sure that the rumors are a lot more interesting but here's the truth. I live in an apartment building. My mom left me a long time ago when I was just a little kid. I don't even remember her. My dad is an alcoholic. He doesn't care what I do most of the time as long as I'm not bugging him.  
  
That's pretty much it. You're my best friend and I just wanted you to hear the truth before the rumors. Maybe we can hang out after school or something. Sorry if it seems like I'm being clingy.  
  
1 Wataru  
  
  
  
I read her note. I didn't really care. I wasn't going to judge her by her home life. And I wanted her to know it.  
  
So I wrote her back:  
  
Hey Wataru,  
  
Hey man I don't care you're still my friend. Actually other than Trunks and Goten you're my best friend. Sure I want to hang out with you after school. How about my house? Sound cool? Ok! It's a date. I think that you'll like my family. They'll take ya in.  
  
Oh and I don't think that you're too clingy.  
  
Seowu  
  
  
  
Finally it was lunch time. I could barely wait!  
  
"Hey you should be glad that this school actually serves us food that you can eat. They only bad part about being able to eat it is you can't make fun of it!" Wataru said as we walked to the back of a lunch line.  
  
We all laughed at that. She had loosened up after a while of being around everyone.  
  
"No kidding" Said Jay. "But the best thing about it is that it gives everyone time to hang out with friends. You can hang out between classes but you don't get that much time"  
  
We all agreed with you.  
  
"Hey what do you guys do after school for fun?" asked Trunks.  
  
"We usually like to hang out at this pizza place. They have some awesome shakes there. And they even have some video games.  
  
"You want to go there after school and hang out?" asked Brook.  
  
"Sure" We all agreed.  
  
After we had all gotten our lunch we went and claimed a table.  
  
"Claiming a table is one of the most important things to do the first day" explained Usagi. "Whatever table that you sit at the first day of school is the table you have for the rest of the year"  
  
"So this is our table?" asked Goten.  
  
"Yep"  
  
We all sat down and started talking about different things.  
  
"Hey guys I should tell you about my personal life. So you'll know why I don't want to hang out at my house" Said Wataru. "I don't want you to let me into your group unless you really want to" Wataru said.  
  
"Hey we already know about it. Doesn't matter to us. You're a part of our group now" said Usagi.  
  
"Thanks" Wataru said looking pleased.  
  
"No problem" Said Jeff.  
  
"Oh no here comes trouble" said Usagi.  
  
KiKi and her group was walking toward our table.  
  
"Hi Usagi, Hi Jay, Hi Jeff, Hi Tho, Hi Brook, Hey Trunks, Hi Goten" KiKi said.  
  
"Wow someone's not flirting" I muttered.  
  
"I think that you forgot two people that are part of our group KiKi" Said Jeff.  
  
"Who would that be? Oh them? You claimed them? Why? I thought that you guys were smarter than that. What's so cool about them?" KiKi asked Usagi.  
  
"We claimed them because we like them. We think that they're cool. Cooler than some people we know" said Jeff.  
  
"What's cool about them is they aren't afraid to say what's on their mind about people" said Usagi.  
  
"They don't hide their feelings" said Tho.  
  
"They are nice people" said Jay.  
  
"Cause we wanted to" said Brook.  
  
"Cause they're my friends" said Trunks.  
  
"Because one of them is my sister and the other one is my friend" said Goten. "Got a problem with that?"  
  
"No not a problem" She said and turned to walk of but tripped.  
  
"Way to go graceful" Jeff yelled as she got up and ran off in the other direction.  
  
"Hey thanks guys" Wataru said.  
  
"Yeah thanks" I said about the same time.  
  
"No prob. You're part of our group. Our group sticks together. Through thick and thin and annoying!" Usagi said.  
  
After that lunch was pretty normal. Right before we went to class we  
  
all decided to meet in front of the school after school was over to  
  
walk over to the pizza place.  
  
For everyone who's waiting for some sort of action. There should be some soon. ^_^; when I can get to it.  
  
Review!  
  
LKrisNewcomb@aol.com 


End file.
